


akira kurusu and the case of the two ryujis

by ikksnay



Series: pressure [4]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans!Ryuji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 10:58:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12725334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikksnay/pseuds/ikksnay
Summary: I closed my eyes and leaned back against the wall. “Uh. I have a story about it I wanna share. Ann calls it the case of the two Ryujis.”Akira just sat there, chin in hand. When they finally talked, they sounded the damn same as when they give a lecture. “Hmm. Two Ryujis sounds like a fun night.”





	akira kurusu and the case of the two ryujis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [limoncell0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/limoncell0/gifts).



> ryuji tells the story of coming out to akira.
> 
> gift story. I guess technically not part of my "pressure" p5 series, slightly different continuity, close enough though so whatev!

It was a boiling hot summer day when I told Akira about the two Ryujis. Or, well, they found out? Okay, whatever, it all started when that bastard just grabbed my shirt as he was walkin’ by, dragged me away without a word, and tossed me on my ass into an empty lecture hall. Stumbled, but turned it into a twirl as they closed the door behind ‘em. What the fuck. Where even was I originally?

“What the hell, dude-- Hey--” and then the light was out, and then they were running their hands along my sides to my pants, and then they were looking up at me-- plenty smug, but head cocked to ask for permission. Yes, I know they're a cat.

“I mean, yes, but--” too late, they were snickering and unbuttoning-- “before that, I need to say--”

“I love you too,” they interrupted sweetly with a completely evil expression.

“No! I mean, uhm, yes, but I-- Oh, whatever,” I grumbled, grabbed their hand, and shoved in in my pants. It was pret-ty satisfying to see their expression go from smug-ass to confused to sorry. They quietly shuffled to sit right next to me, smooched my cheek-- shut it, Ann-- and waited for me to continue. Uh, no, they didn't move their hand, but, uh-- hey, didn't I tell you to shut it?! Yes, of course I'm blushing!

Uh. Anyway. There we were, quietly sitting behind the back row of seats in a dark lecture hall.

I took a deep breath. “Okay. So, yes. I'm trans.” I stopped, just for a second, but they still grabbed my hand and squeezed it. Was it wet--? Ann! Oh my god! One more and I stop!

I closed my eyes and leaned back against the wall. “Uh. I have a story about it I wanna share. Ann calls it the case of the two Ryujis.”

Akira just sat there, chin in hand. When they finally talked, they sounded the damn same as when they give a lecture. “Hmm. Two Ryujis sounds like a fun night.” I laughed. Man, I love ‘em.

“Man, shut up! Anyway… Yeah. So. My first day at middle school, way back, um. My dad had just left that summer and took my brother  with’em… my mom says he was dead set on taking one of us with him, and… my brother volunteered. I dunno. Uh. To be honest, I don't remember too much from that summer.” My head dropped and my voice cracked. Just a bit. Yeah, they squeezed my hand.

“So there was a problem when my mom got the paperwork a few weeks before school. Something to do with my mom scramblin’ that summer to change our family name back to hers, and there was another student with my dad's last name, so I ended up with that kid's paperwork… and, uh, yeah, his name was Ryuji.

“So, Ann and I were, uh… troublemakers. This gave us a fuckin’ great idea. Told my mom I'd handle it, call the school. Nah. Didn't say a word, hid the uniform at Ann's when it arrived. First day of school, I, uh… was a boy for the first time. I was so excited, and it felt… good. Introduced myself with that other kid's name. Ryuji.

“First period, this other kid comes in late with this nervous teacher. Later, I heard his mom chewed the guy out for refusing to believe the school’d fucked up his paperwork. When he asked the class if there were any other errors, I just stood up and said my family name was wrong but my first name was right…

“Told Ann. Ann told me to tell my mom for like 3 straight hours. I was scared, I thought she'd be scared I was gonna be like dad, but… I did. She got me on blockers pretty quick after that...

“So… yeah. On graduation day there was a Tatsumi Ryuji and a Sakamoto Ryuji, and now… uh… here I am,” I finished with a couple tears.

They squeezed my hand and had a warm, loving smile when they destroyed me. “Constructive criticism: needs a bigger finish.”

“Man, shut up! How could I possibly be any more nervous right now?!”

They smiled out the side of their mouth-- yes, like a cat-- and quietly squeezed my hand. We just… sat for a while. It was really nice.

Eventually I got bored. “Goddamn. What the hell were you thinking anyway?”

“Happy birthday. When's your birthday, again?” they immediately replied, all wide-eyed and innocent. Bastard.

Next, they shuffled around to neatly kneel in front of me. They bowed their head once, then matched my gaze with a rare serious expression. “I'm sorry.”

“Me, too. I wish I'd told you earlier, but--”

“No. You told me when you were ready.” Their serious face vanished for another year. Oh, well. “It is amusing that you tried to apologize for not letting me rush you after I apologized for rushing you.”

I laughed. “Yeah, well--”

“Enough talk.”

“H--”

Wham. I was flat on my back with Akira, still kneeling, lifting my hips and smiling down at me like a damn cat.

Their long arms twisted around my legs and... spread me. Their tongue was inside before I could even yelp, but their fuckin’ face barely changed-- mine musta been twisting in all sorts of, uh, expressions…

A-anyway, that's… Yeah. Man, shut up, Ann! No, you're not missing anything else because right about then the lights came on, and, uh… You know what? No! Story time’s over! Yes, “forreal”, Akira, why are you encouraging this-- yes, you did say “time for a bigger finish,” and fuck you for that--


End file.
